


as you turned around, i said see you tomorrow

by panndulce



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panndulce/pseuds/panndulce
Summary: It was warm that day, and today, when Yangyang “confessed” to Dejun.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	as you turned around, i said see you tomorrow

“You know I like you, right?”

Dejun rolls his eyes, not even bothering to look at the seat next to him. The sunshine leaking through the bus window makes him squint, but he can feel Yangayng push into his shoulder, waiting for the reaction he’s not going to get, so he forces himself to keep staring out the window, stubborn.

All the way back in the sixth grade, behind the gym, surrounded by wild grass and dandelions that made Dejun’s nose itch, he thought Yangyang had confessed to him. He didn’t- Dejun misheard him entirely because he was too busy rubbing at his eyes ( _pollen_ , he learned more about in Biology last week, a name to his worst enemy now), and Yangyang at first looked shock, but he managed to turn it right back around on Dejun, the way he always did. “Don’t tell me you’re _crying_? You wanted it to be real that badly?” 

“It’s allergies, dipshit.” Dejun whined, face red from how hard he was rubbing it, and _only_ because of that. Since then, at least once every grade year, Yangyang will confess, again- “confess”, like right after Dejun loses the soccer match for their team during Phys Ed (again) in the eighth grade, or when he came to school with the worst haircut known to man in the tenth grade, or in the Summer before their final year of high school. 

That time, it was so quiet, Dejun almost couldn’t hear him over the droning sound of the June bugs outside. He didn’t fall for it though- Yangyang could never keep too straight a face too long anyway, grin splitting wide open.

“I almost got you.” He didn’t, because who the hell confesses in the most disgusting public park restroom they’ve ever washed their hands in, in the middle of July heat? But it was, maybe, Yangyang’s most convincing attempt yet. 

To this day, Dejun had no idea what Yangyang had even actually said the first time. All he knows is that it’s birthed the most annoying of Yangyang’s pranks, and the most persistent- _really_ persistent, nowadays. 

“Wow, don’t even trust your best friend.”

“You’re not my best friend.” 

“Good, ‘cause I wanna be _more_ than your best friend.”

“I’ll push you off this bus.” His threat does nothing because Dejun’s finally turned away from the window to pay attention to Yangyang, which means he’s lost. Yangyang would be more than happy with death as long as he can have the last word right before it. 

The bus stops at their destination, and Dejun belatedly realizes, it’s the last time they’ll be taking this route. Final exams are over, all that’s left is grad night, a graduation rehearsal, the actual ceremony, and the rest of their lives after. It was jarring that he could summarize what was essentially the end of his entire adolescence in one sentence, but the thought of elaborating beyond that was just too much at that moment. 

Yangyang’s hops off the bus after him, brushing off lint off his jeans from the old bus seats, and it's weird to think this is end of their little commute together as well. Not that it mattered too much- Yangyang’s stuck by him all this time, whether Dejun had a say in it or not, so he thinks it won’t be too different after graduation, even with a little distance between them. It can’t be. 

The sun reflects off the stray wisps of Yangyang’s messy blonde hair. Dejun helped him bleach it months ago one slow afternoon, just to have a break from homework and watching nothing on TV, and the darks roots are all grown out now, a stupid look that he still kind of pulls off. “The cap covers it anyway.” Yangyang shrugged during their gown fitting, casting off all the worries of an uncertain future away with a flick of his shoulder. Dejun wonders briefly if he’ll keep it dyed when he’s at his university. Maybe his new roommate will help him- _stupid_. 

“You’re staring again.”

“I never stare.”

“I don’t mind, you know. Know why?” Dejun rolls his eyes again, but he’s for once grateful for this dumb joke that takes his mind off the weird paths it’s been running through lately. 

The walk to Dejun’s house feels quicker than usual. They’re already right by his door and Dejun wishes for something- maybe for the walk over to last a little longer, or maybe that they could have talked about something different from their usual chatter. _Stupid_. But it’s how he feels. 

“Crazy that this is all actually over.” Yangyang says suddenly, shaking Dejun out of his thoughts. He’s not actually looking at him, rather over his shoulder, at nothing in particular. Dejun’s wished before that he too could shrug his shoulders and smile the way Yangyang does in the face of things he doesn’t know how to handle. He thinks now, maybe, it’s not as easy as Yangyang’s always made it seem. 

“We still have grad night.” Dejun reminds him, stepping forward, and now Yangyang’s the one to look like he’s been called back to Earth. “Yeah, it’s gonna suck though ‘cause you and Guanheng won’t get on any of the rides.” Yangyang smiles again and for now, it’s all okay. 

“You know, if you wanna make it to me up for being lame though, that can be our first date.” 

“You’re gonna get sick of that dumb joke one day and I’ll be the one reminding you of it.” Dejun pauses at that moment, and he’s not sure why. Time seems to move slower in the quiet of his neighborhood, or it at least feels that way as Yangyang stays quiet before shrugging slowly, again, like nothing.

“It’s not a joke.”

Dejun scoffs. “Good bye, Yangyang.” He regrets how strangely final those words sound, but it doesn’t really matter because neither of them move from their spot either way, until Yangyang takes a step forward, then another. Today is warm, the same way it was that day in the sixth grade, so early on in the semester. The pollen levels are crazy now too- Dejun’s got allergy medication now, at least, so he can enjoy the flowers a little bit.

It had really, really sounded like Yangyang had confessed to him that day. Dejun’s always wondered what he actually said. 

_This really is the dumbest joke,_ but he still feels his eyes flutter shut as Yangyang closes in, closer than he’s ever been before, eyelashes fluttering against his own before he feels a sudden shift, and lips press against his cheek instead for a impossibly long and way too short moment before Yangyang’s pulled back entirely, eyes unreadable right before the grin is back in the blink of an eye.

“I got you.” His face is still close to Dejun’s. He can feel the warmth on his cheek linger. “You really thought I was going to, huh?” It should almost feel cruel, but it doesn’t, at all. Dejun swallows, not looking away. “Yeah, you got me.” Yangyang smiles, and finally steps back. 

“I’ll see you later, Dejun.” He says quietly, and turns to leave. “See you later.” Dejun responds, and smiles, because there’s something in those words feel more like a promise, rather than just another goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall....it’s me again........i swear i will eventually write another nct ship 🙏🏻
> 
> this didn’t entirely come out the way i envisioned it at first, so if you ever see me use like this exact plot thread again entirely, please look the other way lmao
> 
> thank you for reading as always ❤️


End file.
